


Brothers

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: They’ve never been very much alike, he and Albus.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Day 27** [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/profile)[**31_october_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/)  


* * *

It isn’t easy being the younger brother of a man many claim as the most powerful wizard in centuries. To hear him mentioned in the same breath as Merlin can be rather annoying, in fact. Sibling rivalry has never been something that Aberforth particularly believes in, but he can see why it seems common amongst some siblings. Albus has always been the smarter one, though. The most talented, keenest, adept at magic, and any number of other descriptions are also appropriate.

They’ve never been very much alike, he and Albus. Sure, they both resemble their father and inherited their mother’s poor eyesight, but the similarities tended to end with the physical. It’s easy not to constantly be in someone’s shadow if you’re nothing like them, after all. When Albus goes off to do great things that get written about in the Daily Prophet and make him a household name, Aberforth practices his charms (an area where he actually excels Albus) and is content with being known by those who are around for last call.

Aberforth has little use for proclamations of Albus’ bravery and intellect. He’s his big brother, even if he’s a right pain in the arse at times, so he knows all of Albus’ strengths without needing to be told. Hearing it constantly can get to be tiresome, though, which is one thing that makes the Hog’s Head so appealing. People that come in here don’t rave about Albus and his amazing talents. It’s easy to forget that they’re even brothers except for the occasional lunches where they’re able to talk as if they’d just seen each other yesterday.

Now, though, Aberforth has to admit that it’s difficult being Albus Dumbledore’s kid brother. After all, if Albus wasn’t the most powerful wizard in centuries, he’d still be alive. And Aberforth wouldn’t be sitting at the bar still dressed in his funeral robes drinking Ogdens trying not to cry.

End


End file.
